The Spider's Real Family Plus, Some New
by Fluttershy 2059110
Summary: One day when Alois was reading, Claude gave him a letter. Turns out he has a twin sister that is going to be living with them from now on. Alois's servants' are nervous of what he will do, but he can't touch her, she won't let him. Surprisingly she can't talk. The triplets take a liking to her, and one ends up falling for her. What will happen to the Trancy household?
1. Meet the Trancy Household

** Hello. Okay, so this is my very first fanfic. so it will most likely be awful. This is going to be about the Trancy household. So, sorry but no Ciel or Sebastian. The triplets are going to be the main part of my story, they are my favorite characters in season two. And Alois is going to have a twin sister! But, she doesn't talk, or does she? Okay, so she can talk, but she just doesn't like to. So she stays silent, and people think she's mute. Where i'm going to start off is in the beginning of season two, or a little after the first few minutes of it. So Enjoy!**

**(Normal POV)**

Alois Trancy woke up to the sun shining brightly through the curtains. His blond hair messy from deep sleep, and his light blue eyes hazy from just waking up.

"Claude! Where are you?" he shouted. Seconds later, his loyal demon butler, Claude, stepped into the room carrying a tray with warm tea and sugar.

"Claude! What took you so long?" Alois asked, his lower lip trembling.

"I am sorry your highness. I couldn't find the sugar, Timber misplaced it."

"Oh, I see...I'll have to talk to him later."

Claude nodded and went to work dressing his master. When he was finished, he slipped the family's ring swiftly onto Alois's pale finger, and then handed his young master his tea.

As Alois finished his tea, he got out of bed and walked to the dining room with Claude following behind him. He sat down and waited for his servants' to serve him breakfast. Claude left the room to finish doing something. First Thompson came out with silverware and plates, then Timber with the main dish, and then Canterbury with the side dish.

They were the triplets, completely identical, except for which way their hair went. Thompson's purple hair was combed to the right, Timber's hair was combed neatly down the middle of his forehead, and Canterbury's hair was combed to the left. They all had blood red eyes, and creamy pale skin to complement them.

And then Alois's last servant, Hannah, came out with the drink. She had silver hair that was braided flowing down to her knees and pale blue eyes. And her lips were thin with light purple lipstick on them. Her skin was slightly darker than the rest of them.

"Aah!" Alois cried out, making everyone jump and turn to see if he was all right. He had spilled his hot red tea all over the table.

He laughed, finding it quite funny what he did. He noticed Hannah looking at him, so he looked her straight in the eyes. Hannah tried to look away, noticing him looking her in eye, but she was too late.

Alois dug his fingers into her eye socket. She gasped and fell onto her knees, cowering in pain, but she didn't scream. Her eye socket gushed out blood, and ten seconds later, Claude walked into the room. Alois took his fingers out of her eye the second he saw Claude. The triplets rushed over to help the poor woman, as Alois spoke to Hannah, "You know what happens if you look me in the eyes, Claude would be mad at me if I didn't punish you."

**(Hannah's POV)**

It hurt so bad, my eye, it was almost taken out. If Claude hadn't come in when he did, my eye would be gone. But I don't mind, if it pleases the young master, then I will gladly take whatever he throws my way.

The triplets took me into my room and patched up my eye. When they were finished, I thanked them and tried to go back to work. But they made me go to bed to rest for the rest of the day. I agreed, but only because they were like sons to me. If they had been anything else, I would completely of ignored them.

**(Thompson's POV)**

Hannah... how, why does she let him do that to her? It's absolutely outrageous. He can be mean, but master went too far this time.

"Timber, Canterbury," I said.

They looked at me.

"Young master went too far this time. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing Thompson." they answered in unison, "The young master went too far, this time. Alois is so rude! Sometimes I can't stand him! Why does Hannah let him do that to her?"

"Who knows."

"Thompson, Timber, Canterbury." Claude said walking up behind us, "If you are going to speak ill of the master or say anything rude, mean, or disrespectful about him, then talk much quieter. In fact if you are going to say anything like that, whisper."

We nodded, understanding. Claude walked away, leaving us to whisper of insults about the young master.

**(Claude's POV)**

Those three have some nerve talking about the young master that way. But in a way, they are right.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, i heard someone knocking on the door. When i opened it, no one was there, but a letter was placed neatly on the doorstep. The handwriting was messy, and I immediately knew who it was. I dashed upstairs to the master's study, this was bad, the young master will not be pleased at all.

**(Alois's POV)**

I was making paper airplanes out of the pages of a book I was supposed to be reading. _What a bore. Why couldn't Claude just read it to me?_

As I threw one, the door opened suddenly and there stood Claude. The paper airplane hit him square in the face!

I burst out laughing as his eyebrow twitched from annoyment.

"Your highness, this is not the time to be laughing. You have a letter from your uncle, Arnold Trancy."

"What?!" I shrieked, "What does he want?"

"I don't know, you must read the letter."

I snatched the letter from Claude, tearing open the envelope, and scanning the page. "No, no, no." I mumbled, earning a confused stare from Claude, "He's coming over tonight in one hour! Claude what do i do?! All of the scenery was changed, I even got rid of the knick knacks! Claude! He said in the letter that he is coming to investigate on the 'fairy accident'."

"Leave everything to me, your highness"

**(An Hour Later)**

"Uncle Arnold!" I shouted, jumping from the second level balcony. I landed on the ground, then I ran up and hugged him tightly. He was fat, short, and had ugly gray hair. But I had to make a good impression so he wouldn't get suspicious. He had two friends, I'm guessing, with him. Both tall and skinny but one had blond hair, the other fading blond hair.

"Oh, my! Alois!" he said, surprised that I did such a thing. Make a good first impression, Check!

"Uncle, this is my butler, Claude. Come on in, i'm sure you're tired from your long journey."

I led him inside by the hand, and dragged him and two other people I don't really know into the dining room.

"Wow. Everything is the same as before, from the table setting, to all the little knick knacks." He said.

I winked at Claude, then I lied, "Yes, I couldn't bare the thought of giving anything of my father's away. He was too precious, I couldn't lose him again." I pretended to cry.

The one with the blond hair started to cry, very loudly, saying what a tragic thing it is.

"But at least I still have you uncle Arnold!" i said running over to him and hugging his neck, he was sitting down, "But just don't breathe on me, your breath stinks." He gasped, he looked ridiculous! His eyes were wide and mouth agape.

I laughed and sat down again. We carried on the evening talking and having an okay time, but he asked way too many questions for my taste. When it was around midnight, they took their leave. Wishing them a happy travel, I said good bye. But then I remembered, he just came here for money. So I threw a suitcase full of money down to them from the balcony.

Watching him scramble to grab as much as possible when the suitcase opened from the impact, made me sick. What an awful person. I laughed, "What a pig!"

Then, they left, and I never want to see him again. I'm so glad that I had the triplets dispose of him once he was off of our property.


	2. Alois's Demon Twin

**Hi again. So last chapter, I kinda forgot to say that I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. And I also forgot to say that when I have posted 10 chapters, then I will wait until I have 20 Reviews before I will update again. So yeah, enjoy.**

**(Claude's POV)**

It has been three weeks since the accident with Hannah's eye. And it recovered perfectly fine. She's back to doing her normal work much easier than before when she could only see with one eye.

_Ding Dong._ I quickly walked down the stairs to the door. _Diiing Dong._

"Coming!" I yelled running the rest of the way.

When I opened the door, again, no one was there. And, again, a letter was neatly placed on the doorstep. I picked up the letter and closed the door, making sure it locked. I calmly walked up the stairs to the master's study. I studied the letter, I've never seen this handwriting before, must be another client or something.

_Knock Knock._ "Come in" said a very bored voice that belonged to Alois.

I walked inside and closed the door behind me. As I turned back around, again, a paper airplane landed in my face. Alois has been ripping paper out of books that he was supposed to be reading, and making paper airplanes out of them. Each and every time I walk into the study, one hits me in the face. It's beginning to annoy the heck out of me.

I handed the letter to Alois.

"Who is this?" he asked after seeing the neat cursive handwriting.

"No clue your highness." I said shamefully.

Alois glared at me, then ripped open the envelope (It almost tore the letter in half). He scanned it over quickly before sighing.

"Lame. Read it Claude. Something about a twin sister coming to live with us." Alois said tossing the letter across the room.

I caught it skillfully and read the letter.

_Dear Earl Alois Trancy,_

_My sincere apology for just dropping this on you without warning, but I had nowhere else to go. You have a twin sister, right now she lives with me, your aunt, in Paris. She is a well behaved girl, and loves to read and write. But, I warn you, she has a tendency to come quick to conclusions, meaning she will judge you by your first impression, and that will stay in her mind forever._

_ Her name is Kathy. She will have her favorite things and a bit of money so she can get more books and writing utensils. If you don't hide the paper and colored pencils, then, trust me, they will be gone by next week. She fancies horses and books. Her favorite color is light blue and she loves oatmeal raisin chocolate chip cookies. Some advice, don't make her angry, she can break your arm in the blink of an eye, even scarier than me! Oh and last thing, she doesn't talk. I don't know why, but when I adopted her from your parents a few years back, she couldn't talk. Now she says that she can she just chooses not to, it could be true and then again, it might not be. Oh yes, and make her write down whatever she wants to say so she doesn't strain herself trying to talk. She hasn't talked for years. Good luck! She will arrive to the Trancy Manor tomorrow at noon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your Aunt Lucy_

_P.S. Sometimes she will be very shy and will hide for hours locked in her room. Don't worry if she does that though, she'll get used to everything. And, hopefully there will be a female there, she will most likely cling to her like a child. If there isn't a girl there, then she will hide in her room. And don't try to get her to come out by force, it will only make her hide more._

"Oh dear. This is troublesome." I said to myself, "If you'll excuse me your highness, I must get a room ready for your sister."

"What? But Claude... you just got here! You can't leave me! Get Hannah or the other three to do it." Alois complained.

"Yes, your highness. But I must give them this letter to read so they can meet her expectations. They are set very high."

"Fine! I don't care, just do it already."

"Thompson! Timber! Canterbury! Come here." I yelled.

Seconds later the three stepped into the room and waited for instructions.

"Read this quickly and then go prepare a room for the new mistress. Make the manor feel welcoming and homely I guess. Ask Hannah for advice for making the young lady feel at home." I said. They nodded and walked out of the room carrying the letter and I'm guessing going to Hannah for advice.

**(Thompson's POV)**

A new mistress? Claude acted like he wanted to go do it to make sure everything was perfect. Wonder why?

"Hey, let's read the letter before we get to Hannah's room okay?" Timber suggested.

We nodded and read the letter while walking to Hannah's room. When we finished reading we gasped. She couldn't or wouldn't talk?! We could easily teach her our secret code of silent talking. And, I suppose I get why Claude wanted to do the work, she has high expectations and will judge us by first impressions. So we had to make sure everything was perfect. First to ask Hannah what we should do for her room.

We knocked on Hannah's door and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Oh. Come in boys, what's up?" she said, smiling sweetly.

We entered the room and handed Hannah the letter. As she read, her face twisted from surprise to sadness and then to a gentle smile.

"So we have a new girl coming to stay with us huh? Oh this will be so much fun!" she squealed sitting down. She motioned us to come sit with her, so we did.

"Let me guess. Claude has no idea what to do for her room so he told you to ask me. Right?"

"Close." the three of us answered as one, "the young master made Claude stay with him, so he told us to do it and told us to ask you how to make her feel welcomed."

"I see." Hannah said cheerfully, "Well, from what it sounds like her and I are going to be spending some time together. So, let's see, she likes horses, books, writing, light blue, and oatmeal cookies. Well, first of all, Timber go make some oatmeal raisin chocolate chip cookies. Just make normal oatmeal cookies then add a cup of raisins and a cup of chocolate chips." she added when he made a confused face, " Thompson, go cut some daisies for her, and just a small bouquet. And Canterbury, you and I will decorate her room."

We all nodded and went to work.

**(Hannah's POV)**

There's going to be another girl in the house! And one that will most likely cling onto me for protection from all the boys. This will be fun! I just hope that Alois doesn't make her uncomfortable. She sounds like the kind of girl who can be sweet and calm one moment, and very dangerous the next.

Canterbury and I went into one of the many uninhabited rooms and got to work. First we painted the room a light blue, then we moved in a big comfy bed. The structure was made of dark oak wood, with painted blue spirals going up from the base to the top of the structure. The mattress was big, and fluffy. You sank into it a little bit when you sat or laid down on it. And a nice, blue, fluffy, comforter went on top of it.

Next, we put two bookshelves made of dark oak wood up against one of the walls. We filled them with so many books it would take years or longer to finish all of them. Then we put a wooden desk in, facing the balcony with a beautiful view of the ocean. I filled two of the draws with lined paper and typing paper, while Canterbury got a wooden pencil holder and filled it with pens and pencils. We put multiple colored pencils in as well.

And last, we put a huge, elegant mirror on another wall.

"That should be everything. Right?" Canterbury asked, slightly panting.

"No. It's missing something. Something so obvious, for a girl to cuddle up with at night or for comfort. But I can't seem to remember what it was." I sighed. The last thing that made you feel at home, and I couldn't think of it.

"A stuffed animal?" Canterbury asked.

"Yes! That's it! Oh thank you. We need to get her three horse stuffed animals. One white, one black, one brown." I said.

Canterbury nodded and disappeared, then reappeared with the three things I asked. They were the size of a falabella pony, if not a tad smaller. I took them and placed them neatly on the bed.

"Our work here is done. Let's go check on the others."

**(A While Later, Before Dinner)**

I watched as Timber took the last batch of cookies out of the oven, he had to make lunch so he was delayed in making them.

"All done?" I asked.

"Yes. All done. They smell good, don't you think?" Timber responded.

I nodded, then walked out of the room to make sure Claude had the rest of the house ready.

"Claude. Dance with me!" Alois exclaimed as I entered the dining room. Claude had the whole thing set up with royal blue and Bluebells in vases going down the center of the table.

"Nice." I complimented Claude. I looked around and spotted Thompson putting one last Bluebell into the last vase. I walked over to him and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and gave a hint of a smile.

"Hannah, Thompson, go away!" Alois said, "And tell your brothers to go away too after they serve me, I can't stand them."

Thompson huffed quietly, then nodded. We walked into the kitchen and Thompson told Timber what Alois said. Timber nearly jumped for joy, and I'm guessing that meant he was happy that he got some free time. Timber served Alois then came back to clean up.

When he was done, we went and found Canterbury looking out the window. I came and stood by him, looking out of the window my eyes widened.

She was here. You could tell it was her because the carriage had the Trancy crest on it. Getting myself to look away I hurried into the dining room.

"Aren't you supposed to be running around the house doing something and staying out of my sight?" Alois asked annoyed.

I nodded and bowed respectfully before going over to Claude, "Claude, it's her, Kathy is here." I whispered.

"What? But she wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow." Claude responded keeping his cool.

I nodded, again. Then I rushed out of the room, maybe I can get a glimpse of her before Alois tackles her.

**(Normal POV)**

The carriage pulled up to the front of the mansion. When it stopped, the driver opened the door letting two young ladies out. One was tall, in her thirties most likely, with bright blond hair and blue tips. She had green eyes and full lips, and she had a perfect hourglass figure.

The other was the same height as Alois. She had long blond hair that went to her knees, and it had highlights of blue scattered all throughout. She had ocean blue eyes and pale creamy skin. She had lip-gloss on, and a bit of mascara.

Claude and Alois walked out of the mansion only to be greeted by hugs and kisses from Alois's aunt.

"Oh Alois! It's been so long since I've seen you! My have you grown! You definitely matured over the last few years! Did you get my letter? You read the whole thing right?! Tell me you read it!" Lucy practically screamed at the top of her lungs, and right in Alois's ear.

"Well, no. But Claude read it, so he knows what to expe..." Alois started.

"WHAT?! You didn't read it yourself? You horrible person! You must read the letter, for it has information about your dear twin sister. And now, she must be tortured because her brother doesn't know how to handle her." She gasped and cried(anime style).

"Is it really that important?" Alois asked.

Lucy gasped again, even louder if possible, and picked Alois up by the collar. "Listen here boy, you must treat her with the utmost respect! She has done way more to help people, then you will ever do! Got it?!"

Alois nodded furiously, fearing for his life. That's how scary she is. When she put him down, Alois hid behind Claude.

"Your highness, just to let you know, your sister can be even scarier than this if you make her upset. I warn you to do as your aunt suggests." Claude whispered harshly.

Alois paled and nodded again, looking around he noticed his sister hiding behind his aunt. He tugged on Claude's tail coat, pointing behind his aunt, Claude noticed the silent girl.

"You must be Kathy. Correct?" Claude asked politely.

The girl nodded and pointed behind him to a window on the second floor.

Claude looked, and saw the triplets and Hannah staring down at them. "They are mere servants."

Kathy shook her head and glared daggers at Claude. Her eyes flared red, but when Claude and Alois looked again, they were their normal color.

"Oh yes!" Lucy said suddenly, surprising the two, "I am also well aware that you are a demon, Claude. And that those 'mere servants' as you like to call them, are demons too. Don't you dare try to do anything funny with her, got that?" her voice dripped venom with every word, daring them to try. "Well, not that you could anyway, she's way stronger then all of you put together. Ha ha!"

"Yes, very well." Claude said, nervously.

"Be a dear and give us a tour of the house, okay?" Lucy said.

The three followed Claude into the house quickly. Claude gave them a splendid tour of the huge mansion. When they finished, Kathy went into her room, hoping to hide from all the strange things in the house. There was a bathroom across the hall, directly in front of her room, so at night she would only have to dash across the hall. Alois had tried to coax her out so they could have dinner, but she wrote him a note, saying they would have to bring it to her room.

Alois sighed and gave up, maybe having a twin sister wouldn't be as much fun as he thought. At least, not until she got used to the place, and didn't hide all the time.

**(Claude's POV)**

Lucy had dragged me away from the hallway with Alois and Kathy, telling me she needed to tell me something very important.

"Claude, she is a target. She is being targeted by four people, demons, of course. She has a... a... a spirit inside her, a white tiger demon spirit, to be specific. It owns great power, and can be unleashed if she gets too upset. You must protect her! I'm begging you to, please!"

I nearly choked on air. She has _that _inside her? That is the legend demon spirit that was said to be placed in an infant 18 years ago. Which only means, she can kill anyone who tries to kill her. But only if she fights, and is taught how to use that power.

"That would explain why her eyes flared red when I called the servants of this house 'mere servants'." I said shakily.

"Yes, you must not make her angry, whatever you do! But I would be pleased, if you or the woman in this house, got to know her and became her trusted friend, and then trained her to become a legendary fighter. Please, please do this for me." Lucy pleaded. I nodded and we walked back to the hallway with Alois and Kathy. We watched as Kathy told Alois to bring dinner to her room. Lucy laughed and exclaimed that that was just like her.

Hopefully, Hannah can train her and become a mother like figure to her, at least her friend. I already have enough to handle, and Hannah would like it. Maybe the triplets could train her too, on their free time of course. I'll have to arrange them to take turns training her on the weekends. How troublesome...


	3. Kidnapped

**Hi, I got one review so far in two days of the story being up! I'm so happy. Thanks again. Enjoy.**

**(Normal POV)**

The day had ended and the stars were high in the sky. Everyone was sound asleep, well except for the demons of course, they didn't need sleep, it was just something to pass the time. Kathy, was wide awake. She was panicking, she really had to go to the bathroom, but she just couldn't bring herself to open the door to go across the hall. She was absolutely terrified of the dark, because when she was little, people had always kidnapped her for her power. She had always killed them and come home the next day, but she was still shaken from the feeling.

Just as she was about to wet herself, someone knocked on the door. She covered her mouth, so they couldn't hear her breathing, but they knocked again and again and again. Maybe it was just Claude checking on her.

Finally, she got out of bed and shuffled to her desk. She took a pencil and paper, and scribbled down the words, _who's there? _She slid the paper and pencil under the door. She heard someone softly chuckle, then scribbling was heard, and then the note was passed under the door again. Kathy read it and gasped, barely, it said, _Hannah. The female maid you met today on your tour of the mansion. Are you alright? _

Kathy gave a breath of relief and wrote back, _I really have to go to the restroom. But I'm too afraid of opening the door, it'll be so dark and I won't be able to see anything. Can you light a candle and stand outside the door so I know I'm safe? _She slid the note under the door and waited. She got a response by the door opening and Hannah standing in the hallway with a candle.

"Here, is this alright?" She asked kindly.

Kathy nodded and walked across the hall to the bathroom. When she finished she washed her hands and went back to bed. She silently asked Hannah to come in, then she wrote her a note, asking if she could sing to her.

"Of course Kathy." Hannah sang two lullabies before Kathy was sound asleep.

"Good night child." Then Hannah snuck out of the room and went to check on the three boys. (Yes she acts like a mother to the triplets)

**(Morning the Next Day)**

Claude was well aware that Hannah and Kathy were getting along nicely, especially after what happened last night. He wasn't too pleased to say the least, but he certainly wouldn't make Kathy feel upset by saying so.

Hannah was very pleased that she and Kathy were becoming close, that meant that Kathy would trust her more than Claude. And boy, that is something that she would love to rub in his face. Someone likes her better then him, he wouldn't like it one bit.

Alois was jumping for joy. He had a long lost twin! He would of liked it way better if it was a boy, but, you get what you get.

The triplets, they felt left out. Hannah, Alois, and Claude all got to spend some quality time together with the new mistress, and they didn't even have a chance! They could tell Hannah was happy with another girl being here, Alois was happy with having a new sibling he had no clue about, and Claude, it was the same, he didn't feel happy or upset. Yet.

Alois was already at the table waiting to be served, with Claude standing behind him.

"Where is my food?!" Alois demanded.

"You must wait for your sister to come down for breakfast your highness, you must wait." Claude said calmly.

"Darn her! How dare she keep me waiting?" Alois shouted, it echoed through the mansion.

"Now you've done it." Claude said, beads of sweat trickled down his face. _ Young master, you mustn't do that, you will regret it someday. _

First they heard a high pitched scream, then quick loud footsteps, and then, "Claude! Your highness! Kathy was kidnapped!"

**Sorry that this was a short chapter, I just couldn't think of anything else, and I wanted it to be a cliffhanger. **


	4. Beast

**Hi again, i'm going to try and post at least two new chapters every weekend. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**(Normal POV)**

Everyone in the mansion was frantic. They let Kathy get kidnapped on her first full day of being here! That was a bad reputation that they would not accept.

"Hannah, Thompson, Timber, and...whatever your name was, Cantebury! Go get Kathy back, that's an order!" Alois yelled, stumbling over his words as he went.

The four of them raced out of the house, following the smell of Bluebells. They were getting closer, Hannah and the others could sense it, but then, they sensed a great amount of power coming from the direction they were heading in. They ran even faster, thinking that it was going to attack Kathy. But, they were shocked with what they saw. Kathy was standing in front of ten men who were waiting to attack. Kathy just stood there, her hands trembled, and her nails dug deep into her skin, making her hands bleed. The four stood in a tree watching closely, and ready to jump in at any time. But then, she spoke.

"How dare you?" she said in a harsh whisper, "This was my first day at my new home, and you already tried to get my power?! You make me sick."

Her voice was so threatening, so fierce, and yet so calm, it made you squirm in your seat. Hannah and the triplets gulped. They would've never have guessed that she could be like this, it was scary.

But what scared them the most is when she changed. She transformed into a beast, a giant white lion, with long pearly white claws and teeth. They stared, too shaken to move and afraid she would rip them apart if she saw them. She glanced in their direction, but not knowing if she spotted them or not, they stayed still, not daring to breathe. Her eyes were cold red eyes that showed no emotion, and were distant. Seeing that, they knew that she wasn't herself, Kathy wasn't there at the moment, instead a beast was there, taking her place.

They watched as the ten men were slaughtered right before their eyes. She took them down so swiftly, that she made it look easy.

"Wow." the four of them whispered.

She changed back, and before they had time to react, she passed out. Falling to the ground with a loud thump, the four watched as she laid there motionless. Hannah was the first to move, landing next to Kathy's fallen form gracefully she picked her up and started walking back to the mansion. The others followed suit quickly.

**(Back at the mansion)**

"Claude where are they? What's taking them so long?" Alois complained again for the tenth time since the four had left.

"Walking through the door." Claude answered simply.

Alois ran to the front door where he saw Hannah holding Kathy, covered in blood. Not knowing if it was her blood or not, he fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"What happened her?" He asked shakily, not looking up.

"She fought ten men by herself. She changed into a beast, and killed them." Thompson said, trying to be careful with his words, but failing greatly.

"What?! She changed into a beast? Did i-it kill h-her?" he asked remembering the blood.

"No."

Alois got up and took Kathy's body. He then put her on the ground and started kicking her, hard.

"Die! You should have never been brought into this world in the first place you filthy beast! I hate you! I hate you!" Alois shrieked. He was scared that she would kill him and his servants, though he only cared about his well being and Claude's.

Claude stood there, amusement filled his eyes as he watched Alois beat the living daylights out of her. They saw his eyes, and they wanted to strangle him, but they couldn't.

Hannah stood there, her eyes filled with horror. _Alois is doing this, just because she is a beast, Or can change into a beast. _She still loved and cared for him dearly, but it was starting to slowly fade away.

The triplets, they couldn't stand to see or hear what Alois was saying, but they had to bare it. Everyone flinched when her ribs broke, in fact when Alois kicked her again, one shattered. The three took action then, Timber held onto a screaming Alois while his brothers carefully lifted Kathy and rushed out of the room and into their own. Hannah followed but not before she glared at Alois and Claude.

"Tell them, that they are fired! They disobeyed his highness's orders, and you did too. If you ever show your faces here again, I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand. Be gone by tonight." Hannah heard Claude saw after she dragged Timber away before he snapped Claude's neck in half.

**(In the triplet's room)**

Hannah followed Timber into his room where the others' where. "How did we let this happen?!" Hannah cried, watching as Thompson and Cantebury put back together her broken ribs. Kathy was gasping for air, her face wet with tears and sweat. Even though she was unconscious, you could still tell how much pain she was in.

"What happened down there after we left?" Thompson asked, glancing at Hannah whose tears threatened to be unleashed.

"Claude fired us. And he said we have until tonight to get out and far away from here." Timber said bitterly. Kathy needed rest to recover and heal properly. But now, that won't happen.

"We need to go see the Phantomhives. They may be able to help us." Hannahsaid. The others' nodded weakly. This wouldn't end well for them, and they knew it.

**Okay, so I decided that I'll bring in Ciel and Sebastian after all. It just doesn't feel right without them in the plot. So, anyway hope you liked it! And sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Hunted

**(Normal POV)  
**

After Thompson and Cantebury put back together Kathy's ribs, they stopped the internal bleeding and healed her the best they could. Hannah watched them and silently comforted Kathy by holding her hand as she sat by her bed side. Timber was still shaking with rage as he watched Kathy writhe in pain, and cough up blood each time she tried to breath. If this kept up much longer, she would lose too much blood and eventually become out of their reach.

They finished after an hour of careful work. They all cleaned up the blood that was dripping onto the floor from the soaked sheets. Soon the triplets went to gather their things while Hannah got hers and Kathy's.

**(Kathy's POV)**

I drifted in and out of consciousness while they patched me back together. Every time I woke up, the blinding pain would pull me back under so I wouldn't feel it. For that, I was thankful for.

I woke up again but this time, I didn't hear Hannah mumbling comforting words or holding my hand. I didn't feel my bones being put back together magically, and i didn't feel like I would drown in my own blood. Instead I felt alone, and abandoned. Slowly, I opened my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light. I looked around the room. I felt dizzy and my chest hurt terribly. I moved my head to the side, too quickly for my own liking, and I threw up. The vomit, was mostly blood. I grew even more dizzy, and I knew that I was losing way too much blood.

Soon, I threw up again, and again, and again, until there wasn't anything left in my stomach, though there wasn't really anything in it to begin with, and there was hardly any blood left to keep me alive. I passed out from too much blood loss.

**(Thompson's POV)**

I walked out of my room and started walking to the room where Kathy was, holding a bag of my things, it wasn't much but it would do. When I was halfway down the hall i smelled blood, and a lot of it. I ran into her room only to drop my bag and rush over to her. Her head was dangling off the side of the bed, and blood was dripping out of her mouth. On the floor below her, there was a giant pile of blood and the little bit of remains from dinner last night. I propped her head up on her pillows and rushed to get Hannah and my brothers.

When we came back, her face was ghost white and her pulse was barely there.

"Hurry! One of you get the doctor now! And someone grab the first aid kit! The last one get something to clean up the mess. Hurry!" Hannah yelled. With a quick glance at each other, we decided who does what. Timber got the first aid kit, Cantebury got the doctor, and i got to clean up.

**(Hannah's POV)**

Kathy was dieing and we might not be able to save her in time. I grabbed the first aid kit Timber handed me and got to work, checking her pulse, and doing everything I could to help, but I was at a loss for what to do. Cantebury came back with the doctor five minutes later. Thompson had already cleaned the mess on the floor, so the doctor didn't have to worry about slipping.

We were shooed out of the room while the doctor worked on her. We heard him cursing every ten seconds. But that only made us more concerned, and he knew that we had to be out of the house by nine O'clock tonight.

**(Normal POV, an hour later)**

The doctor came out of the room with a relieved smile. Hannah, Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury sighed, knowing that the doctor saved her.

"She will be okay, I set her up on and IV with blood, so she should regain consciousness soon. She died for a minute there, but I was able to save her. That would be $200 please."

"But, you never charge that much." they tried.

"I saved her life for crying out loud! Just give it to me." the doctor yelled.

Timber shoved him out the door and locked it. That was outrageous.

"We somehow need to bring her to the Phantomhives household." Hannah said quietly when Timber came back.

They all nodded, they went back into the room and saw Kathy hooked up to an IV. She was slowly getting back the blood she lost. But on the floor surrounding her, there were supplies and pools of blood. He had demanded that they pay more because he made a mistake and blood must've been gushing out, that would explain why she died for a little bit. Hannah went over to her bed side and put both her hands over Kathy. Her hands glowed purple, and she healed Kathy's damaged vein, making sure that she didn't bleed any more because the doctor made an awful mistake and didn't put the needle in correctly.

They let her sleep for two more hours before it was almost time to be gone. They helped her sit up and Hannah gave Kathy some crackers to settle her stomach. Then they all helped Kathy walk down the stairs to the door.

Kathy saw Alois glaring at her and the other's so she glared right back, her eyes cold and they flared red for ten seconds before going back to normal. Alois screamed, thinking she was going to do something to him. Claude rushed over and sent Kathy a death glare, daring her to do it again. She did, except she was pissed. Her eyes became bright red, her nails turned to claws and her teeth became sharp like daggers. The four let her go quickly and jumped away to the side lines.

Alois's eyes were wide, he saw her slowly, transform into a beast, at it was mad. A giant white lion soon replaced her, and it roared angrily at Claude. Alois screamed again, a very high pitched scream that made Kathy's ears twitch with annoyance. Kathy growled threateningly, clearly saying that if you scream again, I will rip you to shreds.

Claude watched, his hands trembled, remembering what Lucy had said to him. _If you make her angry, she will transform, and no one can stop her until she kills or seriously hurts the person that made her upset. _Now he was the one that made her angry, and she could easily kill him if she tried hard enough. Lucy hadn't said those exact words, but he figured that out on his own, reading all the mysterious murders that were killed by some beast, he had a good guess who killed those people.

Her growling didn't stop when Claude started backing away. It gave her more confidence, she took a step forward, her growling increased. Claude kept stepping backwards till his back hit the wall, he was cornered, and he might just become this beast's next meal.

Then, Kathy lunged forward, slashing her claws, and they hit the target. She smiled to herself, happy that he was hurt, she wiped that bored and emotionless look off his face and replaced it with a look of pain and terror. She lunged again, but he jumped over her head, making her have to do a backflip to grab him by his tailcoat. With her free paw, she sliced open his legs and scarred his face with an ugly claw mark.

She let him go, satisfied that he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He held his wounded legs close to his chest, his eyes flared red before Kathy knocked him out with a quick swipe of her paw. She transformed back into her human form and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Claude! You, how could you do this? I'll, I'll call the cops on you if you don't leave right now!" Alois screamed, he was shaking so much that Kathy couldn't help but laugh at her foolish little brother. She shook her head and sighed, walking over to the four shaken demons. They had never seen Claude get so beat up before, meaning, she was strong. Claude didn't even have a chance to attack her, he could only dodge, but even then he was too slow.

"Come on! We have to go Kathy before the police show up, or worse. He is a demon of good skill, better than us, we don't know what he would be like if he transformed into his true nature." Cantebury said, tugging on her arm. Kathy only laughed.

"You think that was all I could do?" she asked, searching his face.

They nodded, not knowing what else to say. "You are totally wrong. If I turn into my strong self, I'm stronger than any demon, angel, and spirit. Do you want to see?"

They shook their heads, thinking that she wouldn't be able to stop herself if she did transform.

"I can control myself, gosh, scaredy cats. I'll show you anyway."

Hannah opened her mouth to protest but the triplets all covered her mouth, at the same time. They looked at her, the look in their eyes says, 'she just talked on her own free will, don't say no'. Hannah nodded sadly.

Kathy twirled around with her hands in the air, and her long hair twirling around her. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she transformed. Her skin turned to white fur, her teeth to teeth as sharp as daggers, her nails to long sharp claws, and her blue eyes to black. She grew giant white wings that were outlined in light blue. When she stopped, her wings were held out to show off and her black eyes stared at Thompson, of course, she knew what he smelled like, he smelled like roses and bluebells from the garden that he loved.

Thompson stared back at her, impressed that she could transform without being upset. He noticed her looking at him, he looked away, thinking that she would be like Alois and gouge his eye out.

"What's wrong? Are you not impressed?" Kathy asked, looking at him still, the other's turned and saw Thompson hide behind his hair, he was blushing.

"No, you look very nice, but I was looking you in the eye. Alois would punish us if he looked us straight in the eye, or if we did it to him. So you might do that too." Thompson said, looking for an excuse.

Kathy transformed back into her normal self and sat down. "You think I would punish you? I could never do that, you guys are too special to me for me to ever think about hurting you. You guys are like my family." she whispered, tears welling up in her eye. She wiped them away quickly, then stood walking out the door and got into the carriage.

Hannah shook her head, she knew that he had a crush on her, it was so obvious. But he had no clue how to tell her, and had no idea where to begin with in romantic gestures. He was only a teen demon, as old as Kathy maybe a year or two older, but still. They followed after Kathy into the carriage. The triplets whispered to each other on the way to the Phantomhive mansion. Hannah sat next to Kathy, "You know, Thompson didn't know what to say to you, he thought that you were so stunning, that he might pass out from shock." Hannah joked.

Kathy giggled quietly, Hannah and Kathy talked and gossipped the rest of the way there. Hannah's joking made Kathy giggle, but sometimes the triplets heard, so they would glare half heartedly at her. But they failed to notice that they were surrounded by hundreds of reapers, waiting for the chance to strike.

About an hour later they stopped in front of the Phantomhive manor. Kathy gasped, it was even bigger and more gorgeous than the Trancy manor! Hannah got out and helped Katy down. Kathy finally felt the drain of her transformation, she nearly fell, but Hannah caught her and helped her walk to the door.

Kathy was still recovering from nearly dying, and she had just transformed into her most powerful beast, it was definitely taking it's toll on her now. The triplets followed closely behind them, ready to catch her if needed. But they had bigger problems up ahead, Ciel and Sebastian, and earning their trust after everything that happened between them. They would be lucky if they got to stay the night, let alone live there.

Knocking on the door, Hannah balanced Kathy in one arm and on her hip while tapping the doorbell twice. She then steadied Kathy with both arms and held her close to her body, shielding her from the cold of the night. The door opened revealing an annoyed Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes turned cold when he saw the group of Trancy servants', but as his eyes settled on Kathy, barely awake and needing help to stand up, his eyes softened.

"What happened? Why are you four here?" Sebastian asked, keeping his eyes on Kathy.

The triplets stepped in front of the two girls protectively. "Claude fired us, Kathy is Alois's twin sister, but Alois beat her up and shattered her rib. We healed her but she lost too much blood, and we packed our things to leave, when we came back there was blood all over the floor and she was nearly dead on her bed. We called a doctor, he nearly killed her, and we kicked him out afterwards without paying his price of double how much it normally is. Kathy got better, Claude provoked her, she transformed and almost killed Claude, _it was really scary, she is strong if she wants to be, _and now we have nowhere to go. Can we please live with you and Ciel and work for you?" they said in usion.

"Kathy has the White Lion Demon Spirit locked inside her." Hannah added upon seeing Sebastian's confused face.

"Oh. Sure, if you swear on your life that you won't hurt Ciel."

"Swear!" they said together. Kathy gasped in pain and started coughing up blood again. They rushed her inside so Sebastian could work on her. Hannah was in the room with them, making sure he didn't do anything to Kathy.

After a little while Sebastian came out with a concerned look. "What happened? Is she alright?" the three asked together, worried for their new mistress.

"She's fine, but her power, it's incredible. She might be stronger than all the demons and angels put together!" Sebastian said, he was very impressed that she could already control her power at her age. Normally, people who have a demon spirit locked inside them can't control it until they are much older than eighteen.

"Yeah, we know that." the triplets said and they sweat dropped, they thought that it would be something important. Not _that._

Hannah came out of the room and talked to Sebastian, asking if they could meet Ciel properly. "The young master is sleeping, sorry but you have to wait until tomorrow when you help with breakfast."

They nodded, then went to a spare room to sleep, or think.

**(Midnight, everyone is resting)**

Kathy was sound asleep and so was Ciel. Sebastian, Hannah, Thompson, Timber, and Cantebury were in their rooms thinking of what happened that day, or what to do tomorrow for breakfast.

But they couldn't sense the presence of the hundreds of reapers getting ready to get Kathy. They knew that she held the demon spirit inside of her and they could not allow her to live. They had to kill the beast, but to do so they would have to kill her.

"Oh, can't you just grab her and go?! I want to see Seby-chan! Don't make me do this." Grell complained. She/he hated the idea of going up against the demon spirit. It nearly killed everyone eighteen years ago, and they just recently got back all the reapers needed to defeat her, not that it worked out like they planned last time. But they still had to kill the spirit.

Kathy woke up, knowing that they where here again. This was the whole reason she left, to get away from these weirdos. But, you don't always get what you want.

**(Kathy's POV)**

They where here again! They killed my whole family besides my aunt just to get to me a few years back. And now, I have to deal with them again. _Stupid reapers!_ _I wish you would disappear. _ But she knew that would never happen, unless she somehow did that herself.

I ran down the hallway, hopefully I could warn everyone before it was too late. But fate had a different plan. I was only to the stairs that leads you to the other rooms when four reapers grabbed me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, which surprisingly was really loud. I hurt my own ears, it was way too loud for my beast to handle. But I screamed again and again, hoping that someone would hear me and help. I heard shouts, and then I saw Hannah and Sebastian, I think was his name, running quickly towards me. Some creepy reaper jumped in front of them and cut off their arms.

I yelled loudly, squirming in the hands that held me down. Hannah screamed in pain as her right leg was stabbed, that put me on edge.

"_How dare you?!"_ I whispered at first then said it again with a yell. I transformed, into my most powerful beast. Long white fur, huge claws, teeth as sharp as sharpened daggers, and pitch black eyes took over my human form. Soon, humongous white wings appeared, and they started to turn black. My fur turned black too, and my eyes bled red.

I growled dangerously. All the reapers appeared then as back-up I'm guessing. Ciel and the triplets ran around the corner a few seconds later. Everyone froze when I growled again, reminding them that I was still here.

**(Ciel's POV)**

Apparently Sebastian let a demon girl into the house and now we were being attacked just so they could get her. But, what really pissed me off is he let Trancy's stupid demon servant's work here because Claude fired them. What ever, I would live with it if I have to.

I ran around the corner with the triplets on my heels, they told me that I should leave while I still can. I didn't listen, but now I wish I did. In the middle of the entryway stood hundreds of reapers holding their weapons and they were surrounding a beast. It had red eyes, black fur, giant black wings and razor sharp teeth and claws. This was the demon girl I heard Sebastian talking about. Great.


	6. Meeting The Beast Within

**(Normal POV) **

Ciel, Sebastian, Hannah, Thompson, Timber, and Cantebury all stared at the beast in front of them. The four Trancy servants, or used to be Trancy servants, all stared at Kathy like she was a monster. She showed them her most powerful form, it was white, not black.

"What happened?!" the triplets asked.

"My leg was stabbed, and my arm was cut off. I think it made her angry. Remember in the letter, her aunt said you don't want to make her angry because something bad might happen. It said that she's even scarier then her aunt, and you know her, she's the most powerful demon known in the demon world. I think that this might be Kathy's form, but I don't think she knows about it. She could be lost in her anger, so much that she's unconscious in her mind, so her beast took over to get revenge for her. Make sense?" Hannah explained, trying to give the others a general idea of the situation at hand.

"Sure." they said sarcastically.

Truth be told, they had no idea what Hannah was talking about. All they asked was what happened, not a story. (my mom does this all the time. you ask a simple yes or no question, and she will answer it with a giant explanation or a long story. SUPER ANNOYING! don't do it.)

"Her inner beast took over her body and now the Kathy we know isn't here." Hannah said trying to simplify it for them. Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other, trying to decide what to do about the situation. "We must retreat, with her like this, she won't be able to tell the difference between allies and enemies. She'll kill everyone, at least her beast will. Come on, lets go now!" Ciel ordered, and everyone obeyed.

"Thompson, come on, I know that you don't want to leave her like this but we don't have a choice." Cantebury and Timber urged their brother. "She will kill us, what use can we do her if we're dead?"

Eventually they had to drag Thompson away from the scene, hating every minute of it, because Thompson wriggled in their grasp and yelled to her, begging her to come back. About five minutes later, they all met up outside several yards away from the mansion to be safe.

"What are we going to do? We can't easily stay in there, but we can't really wait out here because Ciel will freeze. It's the middle of winter." Sebastian reasoned.

"We stay at my house!" Hannah exclaimed, she's always wanted to show the triplets her house, "In the demon world of course."

"Ciel, what do you think?" Sebastian asked his master making sure that he didn't think it was weird that they were going to the demon world.

"Fine, but Sebastian, stay close at all times, I don't want any weirdos following me or asking stupid questions."

"Yes, my lord."

"Stop talking, we need to go. Kathy seems to be getting out of control." Timber said, "And I don't think Thompson can handle it much longer."

Cantebury stifled a laugh at his brother's joking but remained calm and covered it with a cough. Hannah swirled her fingers and a portal appeared, showing them a nice view of her red living room. They jumped through and landed on soft couches that seemed to absorb you into it's cushions.

"Agh! Sebastian help me!" Ciel demanded. The others laughed loudly as Sebastian tried to pull Ciel out. But, somehow he got really stuck, and Sebastian fell on top of him making him groan under the extra weight. Hannah stepped in and pulled Sebastian off of Ciel, then she helped Ciel out of the cushions.

"I've had lots of practice with this, so don't feel bad that you couldn't get him out." Hannah said.

They all laughed, forgetting that their favorite person was still in trouble.

**(Back at the Phantomhive manor)**

**(Kathy's POV)**

This feeling is bad. I can't get out of it's grasps. What do I do?! It was pitch black all around me, but suddenly, a dim light flooded into the room. I heard growling, so I automatically followed it, curiosity getting the better of me, like always. I walked down a long hallway trenching through thick red liquid that smelled of blood, following the noises that seemed to be located at the end of it. When I reached the end of the hallway, I peered into the room.

Inside the room, was a huge cage door, and on the door keeping it in locked, was a single slip of paper. It had writing on it that I couldn't understand and a symbol of a music note in the center of it. It was an eighth note, and the hook of it circled around itself five times.

I walked cautiously into the room and up to the cage. Looking inside, there was only darkness, but as I leaned in closer, a beast appeared. It had red eyes that longed for blood, and it was black. It's coat was a silky black that seemed to be well-taken care of. Then it hit me, this is the beast that was sealed inside an infant 18 years ago!

As I thought it over, I realized that the symbol on the door represented me and my love for music. And that the writing was ancient writing, used by older demons and angels. Meaning, I was the infant that had the beast sealed inside of her. I gasped, looking up at the monster in shock.

"I see, you finally realized who I am. Do you know my name?" asked the beast, who watched my every move. The voice was an echo, it sounded like when you speak to yourself in the shower because you are lonely.

"No, I can't seem to remember your name. What is it?" I asked bravely.

"You got guts, I'll tell you that." it sounded more motherly now, not quite an echo, "My name is Mikako, the Black Beast. What's your name?"

"Kathy..." I said. I didn't know what to say, a second ago, this beast had bloodlust in her eyes, now, they are gentle and mother-like. I got the nerve to ask another question, "Why are you so kind? Are you a mother or something?" 

Mikako laughed, her voice became serious, "I was going to be once. But the leader of demons and the leader of angels killed my children before they were born. They were afraid that because I was so powerful, and they didn't know who the father was, that they could be a huge threat to their existence. They were right of course, but only because they killed them. I took revenge soon after and killed half of them, leaving their cities in ruins so they had nothing to return to. But they sealed me away inside of you after you were born so I couldn't do anymore damage."

I nodded, trusting my beast's words because she helped me survive countless times. I couldn't say anything about this subject because I knew nothing about it. So instead I started a new conversation, "Why are you controlling me?"

"Because, I care. I'm helping get rid of the people who want to harm you, you are like my own child. Your parents died after I was sealed inside you, they protected you with all their might to keep you safe. Those darn reapers killed them trying to get to you, and your aunt just barely saved you. Your aunt told me to protect you with everything I have that day. I took those words to heart, because she knew about what happened, even though she was a demon, she wanted to protect you, and me."

"Okay then. But please, don't control me a lot, it burns, and it gives me a headache."

"Okay. They are almost gone, then soon, there won't be any reapers left to harm you."

My eyes widened, she's gonna kill all of them? "But wait! You can't kill all of them, leave two so they can have children to repopulate."

"Silly child, they are all boys, there aren't any female reapers. Don't know why though, It's pretty outrageous to me." Mikako snarled, I nearly passed out, "They have a ritual thing where they make babies from machines. At least if I remember correctly, it might have been a different society though. But if it is the right one that i'm talking about then the male reapers have to do 'that' with a female robot that they will then have to take care of for nine weeks. They have to treat that robot with care and help it do things that a real eight months pregnant woman would need help with. For example, going down stairs. It's truly hilarious! But in return when the child is born the robot mom's raise them and they cook dinner."

I laughed, I can just imagine it, it must be hectic. We laughed for a while longer till Mikako said that it's time I go back, she then warned me that I will be in excruciating pain and will be bleeding all over. I sighed and said that my friends would be there to help me when I get back.

And boy was I wrong.


	7. Thunder and the Mysterious Girl

**Hi again! Sorry it took so long to update, I was really busy with school, volleyball, and band. I hope you like my story so far, I'm proud of myself for writing it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And, sorry I deleted the other story I was making, couldn't really think of a good ending or where to go next, so I deleted it. I'll probably put up another story like that when this one is done. Or a different one that is way better than this one and the other combined. So, enjoy!**

**(Kathy's POV)**

I land on the ground roughly, sending a sharp pain to my ribs that throb with every breath I take. Looking around, I see that the hall is covered in blood and corpses of reapers, shock still on their faces. My stomach churns, so I look away, out the window. It's a full moon, and looking down I see that the light reflects in the large pond. I slowly turn my head to look around again, looking for Hannah, Sebastian, Ciel, anyone that I know. But they aren't there, so, I get on my hands and knees very slowly and very carefully.

My eyes widen and I scream loudly. My hands and arms are covered in blood, _my_ blood, and they are still bleeding a little bit. I gasp and start to hyperventilate, falling back onto the cold floor. I lay there for a long time, just like a statue. I remember my conversation with Mikako and her telling me that I would be like this when I come back. I relax a bit knowing that this won't last forever. But then fear washes over me as I remember saying that my friends would be here waiting for me.

I sit up somewhat quickly and very painfully, and I look around again. I stand, almost, I'm halfway bent over but my legs are functioning correctly. And I walk, down the hall, stepping over dead bodies while my feet splash in pools of blood. I have no shoes on, I'm walking barefoot, my clothes are ripped and showing way more then I am comfortable with, and I'm covered in blood, both my own, and blood of others.

My eyes are glazed over as I walk unconsciously through the halls and stop at the top of the stairs. Forcing my feet to move, I wobble down to the first step, but then trip and tumble the rest of the way. I seriously can't remember why I made myself go down them in the first place, because I knew I was going to fall. But who cares? Who cares if I get hurt or if I die? No one except my Black Beast, Mikako.

When I stop tumbling, I'm at the bottom of the stairs and bleeding a bit more then I was a few seconds ago. I let myself fall asleep, knowing that I might not wake up, at least not here, but in a different place where people care. Where I will finally be able to see my parents and maybe my aunt, I truly don't think she made it out alive. And maybe even Mikako's cubs, maybe they grew up and are living peacefully in a life of bliss. Who knows, it could be anywhere. But I don't care, right now, I don't feel like caring, I'm in too much pain to care of where I will be when I wake up. But I do care of where my friends are and if they are okay, I hope they are and that they can live without me.

**(Normal POV)**

Kathy fell asleep in a forming pool of blood. The others had thought it'd be best to come and see if Kathy was back to normal, but they didn't suspect to see Kathy on the ground in front of the stairs covered in dry thick blood.

The triplets ran to her, rushing to see if she still had a pulse. She did, and it was out of control, beating really fast. Thompson was the first to notice she had a high fever and was sweating. Hannah picked her up carefully only to nearly drop her. Hannah placed Kathy on the ground quickly, and looked at her burning hands.

"Your hands! Did Kathy do that?" Ciel asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah... I think we need to treat her here, I mean, for her to burn me with only the slightest touch,er, not so slight touch, that's crazy! But, it makes sense, demons are sensitive to heat, so this would burn us and not humans." They all agreed, soon Kathy was dressed in new clothes, covered in chilled wet wash cloths, and had her head resting on a fluffy pillow.

"This isn't right, Sebastian, go prepare a cool bath for her and get a soaked towel to wrap her in so we can carry her upstairs." Hannah instructed. Sebastian left and returned a minute later with a soaking wet towel, that he handed to Hannah.

Hannah took the towel and picked Kathy up with it, it was cold and Kathy's fever was less noticeable. After a few tries, Hannah had Kathy soaking in the bath set out for her and had her head resting on a waterproof pillow. Kathy was sound asleep and was cooling off quite a bit. Hannah sighed, this was a long night.

**(A few weeks later,{Kathy's POV})**

I was sitting on my bed going through a few things that I forgot to unpack. I took out picture albums, drawings, sketches, a tin full of unused beads and string, CDs, music sheets, and my favorite item, my shiny silver flute. My flute was in a black case that was beginning to get dust on it. So I swiped it off and opened it carefully. My eyes lit up when I saw it. I haven't played it for a month or so, how sad.

Taking the three pieces out of the case, I put it together, twisting the head into the biggest piece so it would aline perfectly, I eyeballed it the whole time. I got up and locked my door so no one could come in while I was playing and so no animals could either. Trying to remember how to play certain notes I forgot, I did the Bb (B flat) scale. When I couldn't remember the notes, I looked in my book that had all the notes in the back.

"Okay, Bb is one, thumb, one, pinkie." I said to myself. I did it over and over till I got all the notes right.

After I got all the notes right for that one, I flipped a few pages and did the Gb Harmonic Minor scale. This scale was my favorite because it sounded like a gypsy or arabic, as my friends would say when we all played together, I miss them a lot. Pushing that thought away, I played this scale multiple times so I had it memorized.

After a while I got bored, so I looked through my large stack of music sheets that my friends and I used to play, there was about 50 pieces of music in all. I played each one a few times, which took several hours. I remember hearing knocking on the door and Hannah and a few others telling me it was time to eat, I don't remember what meal it was though. But I remember playing each piece and smiling when I finished remembering the good times I had with my fellow flutists. (I'm not sure if flutist is a word but who cares)

By the time I finished playing, it was dark out, and I was starving. So, I walked over to my door and unlocked it, opened it and ran right into someone carrying steaming hot soup. Of course, with my luck, it spilled all over both of us. Turns out the person I ran into was Mey-Rin. And being her loud self, she screamed at the top of her lungs while trying to get the hot soup off of her. I didn't say anything, instead, I acted how you would when someone spills something very hot on you, except, I was silent. I hopped about and tried to get it off, but I failed miserably.

A few seconds later, all the demons came running at top speed and skidded to a halt when they saw us. I bet they were quite amused by the sight in front of them. Mey-Rin and I were flailing our arms about and hopping up and down frantically. Mey-Rin was screaming and I was silently yelling. Only Hannah, Thompson, Timber, and Cantebury knew I could talk, and I planned to keep it that way. But, I tripped and fell flat on my face, almost, I landed on Thompson who fell over too, and then we both were on the floor. I quickly got up and turned away, blushing madly. Timber and Cantebury chuckled, because their dear brother was still on the floor, he was blushing too, his face was as red as a cherry.

Sebastian was the first to move to help us, Hannah followed soon after, undressing us from our spoiled clothes. And then the triplets went to get us new dresses from our dresser's. Thompson stayed back, probably from embarrassment.

Mey-Rin was mortified, she started to cry, she turned after she was dressed and fell to her knees crying, clinging onto my dress.

"I'm soooo sorry Kathy! I didn't mean to, I-I swear! You just came out of your room so fast that I didn't have a chance to move out of the way!" Mey-Rin cried. I kneeled down so I was eye level with her, then I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back, so, being the caring and kind person I am, I rubbed her back softly and sushed her very quietly so only she could hear.

We stayed like that for a bit more then she stopped crying and got up. I did too, then I walked swiftly to the kitchen, I think I might die from starvation if I don't eat in like the next minute. The others went to bed I'm guessing, so I didn't bother to ask them for help. When I got in the kitchen, I went to the fridge and grabbed the first thing I could find, a big new cake.

It was sooo good! The cake was chocolate cake with fudge in the middle and covered in white icing. There was a strawberry on top and it was dipped in chocolate. Did I tell you I _love_ chocolate? Well I do, so I was in chocolate heaven when I ate it, I ate half of it before I was full, I got milk and drank a whole glass before I went back up to my room where I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

**(Noon)**

When I woke up the next morning, Ciel was banging on my door and yelling at me. So, I got up, even though I didn't want to at all, and walked over to the door. I opened it quickly and nearly fell over when Ciel knocked on me instead of the door. I guess he forgot to stop when the door opened. His eyes widened greatly when he knocked on me. I glared at him, it was intense to, and my eyes shone red for a second before going back to normal.

"Listen here buster, I'm really tired, and you just hit me, I am not in the mood to talk to you, or to have you yelling at me. Got it?" I snarled. I don't care that he just heard me talk, I'm not in the mood to care about little things like that.

"Mmhm." he clears his throat, "Did you eat the cake?" He looks at me guiltily.

"Ya! So?" I yell at him and smirk to myself when I see Ciel grumble to himself before he walks away. I then storm off down the hall to the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth then take care of business. After I'm done, I walk back to my room and grab my flute case, then I dress in a light blue dress that goes just above my ankles, and slip on black heeled boots. Soon after, I walk down the stairs and outside with my case in hand.

I sit by the lake with two swans in it swimming around peacefully. I take out my flute and put it together, one two three pieces, that fit inside of each other. I then do the Bb scale and the Gb Harmonic Minor scale. When I do the Gb Harmonic Minor scale, the two swans swim a little closer. I play Furioso by Robert W. Smith, which is a nice little melody that the flutes get solos in. It's my absolute favorite so I play it twice. The swans swim closer and flow side to side with the melody.

I giggle a bit at it, then I play To A Skylark by Kevin Mixon. This song is a story about a Skylark, obviously, that takes off flying and has a peaceful flight until a hawk comes and chases it. The bird just barely gets away, but it then has a nice, less peaceful flight, it soon lands in it's nest. At least, that's the story my friends made up for it. We always have to have a story for the music we play so we can always remember it.

When I finish, the swans are literally three feet away from the shore. I play another song, a christmas song, Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. This is my second favorite song. The notes are high, I can play them well so this song is easy for me, my friends could never get the beat right, except for one, my friend Ella. We played song after song, with the same beat, and the perfect pitch, and we played together so it sounded like there was only one person playing. I miss her the most.

I pushed that thought away and focused on playing. I played many more songs and watched as the swans got closer and closer till they were a foot away from my feet. I kept playing a little longer, watching the swans waddle over to me and then sit down by my case. I giggled and started playing more, today is a good day.

**(Ciel's POV)**

"Did you eat the cake?" I ask.

"Ya! So?" Kathy yells at me.

I'm shocked that she spoke, and I'm surprised that she can be this, dramatic. "Women." I say to myself, then I walk away, down the hall and back to the kitchen. When I walk in, I'm met with the leftover cake splattered in my face. I gasp and splutter, wiping the cake out of my eyes. I finally am able to see again, and I wish I didn't. The kitchen is a disaster.

Cake, wine, fruits, and many different foods are covering the walls. Sebastian is trying to clean it up while Mey-Rin and Finnian are having a food fight. Mey-Rin is covered head to toe in red liquids and pastries while Finnian is covered in cake and salt from the smell of it. They don't even notice my presence until I start yelling at them.

"What is this?! What in the world are you guys doing having a food fight in the kitchen?" I yell, getting their attention quickly. Mey-Rin gasps and starts apologizing, so does Finnian. Sebastian stands there with a slight smirk, I glare at him and he goes back to his normal non-emotional face.

"My lord, these two were just having an argument when I passed by with cake, somehow that gave them the idea to have a food fight. So it is my fault too." Sebastian explains.

"I don't care how it started, I just want this place cleaned up by lunch." I spat.

"Yes, my lord."

I quickly walk out of the room and into the nearest restroom to clean up. When I finish I walk out and find the triplets sneaking out of the front door. I follow to make sure they aren't still working for Claude and Alois. But they sneak into the garden instead.

Tiptoeing behind them silently, I follow them to the lake. Looking and listening closely, I see Kathy playing a flute to two swans next to her case. She plays well, so I stay longer. But I don't notice the triplets looking at me until they are right in front of me waving a hand in my face.

"What?!" I shout. They quickly cover my mouth, the music stops playing. My eyes widen when I see Kathy looking in our direction, luckily we are behind bushes so she doesn't spot us. The triplets take their hands off my mouth and look at Kathy who is now standing up with her flute in her hand. This isn't good, she can probably hit us with her flute, and that would hurt a lot.

But, I'm surprised when she puts her flute up to her mouth and plays a very high note.

**(Kathy's POV)**

I play the highest note I know a flute can play, a high G. It's so high that it's not in my book. Fingers one, two, three, and thumb on your left hand. I play this note for a few seconds, knowing that if their are any people in the bushes that they will make some noise soon. I hear groaning from Ciel and the triplets so I stop.

"Haha! It worked!" I say very enthusiastically, walking over to them. They groan again and fall to their sides still covering their ears, "Oops, sorry guys. Guess I forgot that you have sensitive hearing sense you are demons." I laugh nervously.

Ciel stands up and stomps over to me. He glares at me, I laugh, I'm still taller than him so it doesn't do him any good. It makes the situation funny when someone has to glare _up_ at you. I skip over to the triplets and kneel next to them. I shake each one of them a bit before I start to rub their heads. I know from experience that if you hear something very high when you aren't expecting it, and you don't have time to block it out, that it gives you a headache, and the best way to cure that is to get a head massage.

After a while they get up, one by one. I help them stand up right before I apologize again. _How embarrassing. This isn't going to help you impress him Kathy, you just made it worse. _My inner tells me sadly. I nod to myself and walk back over to my case. I put my flute away and pack up my music sheets before I walk over to the swans who seem stunned.

"Poor things. I'm so sorry, here let me help you." I speak very quietly so I don't hurt their eardrums anymore. I rub both their heads for a minute before they get up quickly and waddle/run away from me back into the lake. They duck their heads under water and stay that way until I walk away from the lake.

Passing by the bushes that the four where just at, I sigh, they went back inside a while ago. I giggle softly to myself remembering their stunned faces. They looked super funny, and even though I know this isn't the time to be laughing, I burst out laughing, dropping my things on the ground. I fall over, clutching my sides while I laugh loudly. I can't believe I just did that! The poor swans and triplets have really good hearing so it was extra loud for them. I laugh even louder if possible.

I hear a horse neigh far away, suddenly I stop laughing. Knowing the sound of that horse anywhere I stand up, grabbing my things and running inside as fast as my legs can carry me. I run upstairs and put my things away before I search my room for something. Finally finding it, I run back downstairs, past Sebastian and Ciel talking, and outside where I see a black horse in the distance trotting up to the mansion.

Grinning widely, I take the small object in my hands and blow on it with warm air. A warm breeze drifts by as I continue to blow on the thing in my hands. It warms up finally and I put it in my mouth, blowing fast and cold air. It whistles loudly and soon a giant stable appears out of thin air. It's painted silver with small swirls of black on it. A big double door that's painted white, creaks open, and you can see that inside the stable, there is a huge stall just for the black horse. Inside the stable, you could see a big water trough, and multiple bales of fresh hay. On the walls are pictures of the black horse and me sitting, riding, and having fun.

_Clip, clop, clip, clop._ Soon the black horse trots up to me and whinnies softly, nuzzling me in greeting.

"Hey, it's been a while huh?" I say softly while stroking the horse's muzzle. She neighs back in response, agreeing with me. I run my fingers through her soft silky mane. "Come on Thunder, let's go inside."

Thunder follows me inside the stable and walks over to the water trough, drinking quickly before turning her attention to the hay. She eats the hay as if it's the best thing in the world. I watch as she eats, her long silky mane and tail seem to glitter when they blow in the soft breeze coming from the open stable doors. I walk over to the doors, shutting them so we can visit peacefully. When they close, Thunder looks up to see what the noise was. I walk over to her and pet her neck as she turns back to her food.

When she's satisfied, she nuzzles me again. Suddenly she neighs, her ears up high in alert, and she rears. I step away so I don't get hit by her hooves. When she goes back down, she whinnies. I sigh in relief, knowing who it is now.

I jog to the door and open it quickly, stepping aside, I let Ciel fall to the ground with a thud. Sebastian, Hannah, and the triplets, along with Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy stand on the other side of the door, looking down at Ciel. Ciel gets up quickly, dusting himself off, before he turns to me.

"Why did you do that?" he asks accusingly.

"Why were you leaning on the door spying?" I ask back.

We glare at each other for a long time before Finnian speaks up. "What a pretty horse!" I turn to look at him smiling, glad that he got in between our silent argument for once. He's looking at Thunder with stars in his eyes. I roll my eyes, sometimes he acts like such a little kid.

"You guys, this is Thunder, my friend. Thunder, from the left is Hannah, Thompson, Timber, Cantebury, Sebastian, Ciel, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian." I introduced them. Thunder nodded her head in understanding.

_So these are the people you had to move in with. Where is your twin? Did you seriously leave them and bring his servants with you to the Phantomhive household? _Thunder asked in my head.

"Had to. They were fired anyway, and they wanted to help. You know demons, they live forever and they need something interesting to happen to them, that's why they make contracts with humans. Anyway, Claude and Alois kicked me out so I had to go here." I responded.

_Why did they kick you out? What did you do?!_

"Uh, you know, I transformed and nearly killed Claude, he deserved it though, treating me like I'm a lost child who is mentally unstable. Idiot totally deserved it."

_Your the idiot! You left your twin, and now your aunt will think you're dead or something! Can't believe you didn't think that through, but that _is_ just like you._

"Yeah. Oh no! You're totally right, I forgot to tell Lucy that I left the Trancy mansion. Ha! Well, if Claude get's threatened by her, I won't be the one to blame!"

"Who are you talking to Kathy?" Ciel asked when I stop talking for a while.

"Oh, was I talking out loud? Silly me, I always forget to speak in my head." I say it like it's the most normal thing in the world.

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. Realizing they have no idea what I'm talking about, I face palm myself. "Idiot." I grumble, "Thunder is a unicorn guys. Duh."

Thunder whinnies, laughing at me. I glare at her before turning back to my friends. The looks on their faces say they don't believe me.

"Thunder, stop making me look like an idiot and show your real self. And stop laughing at me!" She stops whinnying and snorts. She shakes her head as if shaking dust off of herself. When she stops, she has a black horn on her head and her eyes sparkle with triumph, knowing that they will be shocked and impressed.

"Wow!" Mey-Rin's loud voice echoes throughout the stable. Thunder neighs and stomps the ground excitedly. She tosses her head side to side, showing off.

"Show off." I mutter under my breathe. She snorts again and looks at me, pawing the ground saying she heard that. I smile apologetically, before I turn and walk out of the stable. Thunder follows close behind me until we are outside, she then stops and I get on her back.

"We are gonna go for a ride, be back in a bit." I tell everyone, before I blow the small high pitch whistle and the stable disappears. Thunder turns after the stable disappears and starts trotting off.

Soon, we are at a full pace gallop, faster than a normal horse because she is special. She tosses her head to the right and her horn disappears. We gallop through the grassy fields before Thunder slows to a trot. Getting closer to town, I see her. A tall, elegant girl, age 18, with long silky dark red hair and green eyes. She stands in front of us, about three feet away, and she holds a thin but very powerful sword.

**Thank you for reading! Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow afternoon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people, so I have a poll up on my page thingy and it will determine what will happen in the next few chapters. Please vote! I can't write anything until then for this story! Thank you very much for reading! **


End file.
